Let It Snow
by Dlbn
Summary: Nisei wasn't used to getting gifts for Christmas. Let alone a surprise run in with his brother at the grocery store. *Christmas fic*


Dlbn: This fic takes place after _His First Kiss_ and _Psychosis,_ but right before _Sickness_. Just to establish a timeline of sorts. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! For those who don't, enjoy the long weekend!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anyone canon. That all belongs to Yun Kouga. I _do_ own Hideki Akame and the rest of the Akame family. I make NO money off of writing in this category.

000

Teeth chattering as he made his way through the crowded streets of Tokyo, Nisei cursed his master to hell and back. The little brat had been insistent that he needed something more suitable to eat-since Nisei's extensive collection of top ramen wasn't _good enough_ for the bastard-and that's what led Nisei to have to trudge around in the cold and get to the closest supermarket and get one of the items Seimei had _demanded_. People weren't his forte as it was, and he didn't exactly have a warm coat. If he got sick for this bastard, there would be hell to pay. A man carrying one too many bags full of gifts, no doubt for his children that would still complain that he didn't get one specific thing in his mountain of crap, almost knocked him over. Nisei cursed and straightened himself as he continued on his walk. He adjusted his jacket as he walked, unable to just stop in the streets like he would have before if it _hadn't_ been this god forsaken holiday in a few days. Come to think of it, he hadn't gotten anything for Seimei _or_ Mimuro; the only people he really gave a shit about in this world. Ah well, he'd just stop online and have it delivered to them-his house for Seimei since he lived there more often than not and was supposed to be dead-and that would be the end of that nonsense. Sure, he could have put a little more thought or effort into it, but he wasn't really in the mood. No one ever got _him_ anything for Christmas, so why should he get anything for anyone else? Yeah, it was selfish and not very Christmassy, but he particularly didn't give a shit about that. He always hated this holiday, and that wasn't going to change for anyone.

Finally reaching the local grocery store, he grabbed a red basket and set off to find the various foods Seimei had made a list of for him to get there for him. Nisei didn't care for much on the list, but if it made Seimei happy, then it was fine. He supposed. Really he just hoped the bastard would get out of his house for a few days instead of just sitting around being lazy and useless as hell. Sure, that was partly Nisei's fault because he let the eared brat do so, but since Seimei was his rather vicious Sacrifice, he had to just keep his mouth shut and let him do as he pleased. Maybe this food would serve as his Christmas present. It wasn't like Nisei would ever touch it. He threw items into the basket haphazardly when a shopping cart hit him lightly in the rear end. Nisei sighed and turned to excuse the person who did it, but he was rather taken back to see his elder brother Hideki in a Santa hat at the other end of the cart full of eggnog and other holiday delights.

"Oh. Hey." Nisei greeted, grabbing a box of crackers off the shelf.

"Hey." Hideki replied. "So…um…funny running into you…here…"

"What? Didn't think I ate human food?" Nisei wondered, switching the basket from his right arm to his left. "Surprised to see you on this side of Tokyo."

"This side of Tokyo?" His brother asked. "Yeah, I guess I haven't been around your turf in a while."

"Oh, I've been so fortunate in that regard. The one good thing that's ever come to me." Nisei rolled his eyes.

It wasn't that he completely hated his brother the way he hated their parents, but Hibiki was always trying to get him to conform to their father's wishes for the family image just so the old man would shut up. Nisei hadn't listened and continued to rebel, receiving scolding from his parents and lectures on blending in from his brother.

"Must you be so rude?" Hideki cocked an eyebrow.

"You already know the answer to that question, so why ask it?" Nisei turned on his heel to go down the aisle and move on for more foods.

Hideki clearly didn't get the hint as he followed his brother. "Just making small talk, I guess. I didn't picture you as the food shopping type. Well, not for actual food, anyway. More like ramen and pocky and all that kind of junk."

"I have company."

"A friend? Mimuro?"

"If it was him, I would have just said so." Nisei huffed.

"Do I know this friend?"

"No, and if I have my way, you never will."

"Rude."

"And here we go back to your initial question that sent me in the other direction."

Hideki rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Nisei." He replied. "So…er…doing anything for Christmas?"

"Sitting around and wallowing in my self-pity, maybe playing some games online with other shut-ins." Nisei waved his hand, grabbing a box of candy canes from the display of them on the outer aisles.

"I'm taking my girlfriend to meet our parents." Hideki blurted out.

"I wasn't asking."

"Just thought I'd offer it." He shrugged. "Why don't you come over…?"

"Why?" Nisei crinkled his nose. "To listen to father yell at me for my long hair and not fitting in with the family image like he always does at family functions? To listen to mother say absolutely nothing and just nod her agreement with the asshole? And for Kimi to just go barricade herself in her room like she always does when she has to deal with them being in the same room?" Nisei scoffed. "No thank you. They're divorced. I don't understand why they come together like that for no reason." He brushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"It's mostly for Kimi." Hideki shrugged. "Maybe you don't get it since you're too busy pretending you don't have a soul, but she does get hit hard by this sometimes. Why do you think she barricades herself in her room?"

"To get away from the fighting, since they can't be in the same room for five minutes without arguing?"

Hideki was about to say something, but the ringing of Nisei's phone stopped him.

"Ah, pardon." Nisei pulled out his cell and flipped it open, pressing the slick mobile to his ear. "Akame. To what do I owe the pleasure, your grace?"

"You're taking forever." The rather annoyed voice of his sacrifice replied. "What's the hold up?"

"Ah, I've run into my brother and he doesn't seem to get the hint that I desire to be left alone. As usual, my family doesn't know the meaning of the words 'go away'. Guess he doesn't speak Japanese as fluently as I thought he did."

"I'm right here." Hideki complained.

"Well make him get lost and get back. I'm starving."

"Hai, hai." Nisei hung up on him without another word. "My company is getting restless, and I'd like to keep all my limbs attached to my body and my finger to continue staying in one piece-it's just healed, after all, from an unrelated to him incident-so if you don't mind, I should get going. Nice catching up with you, Hideki. Sayonara."

"You can't walk away that easily." Hideki followed him. "It's been over a year since we last spoke, let alone saw one another. You're telling me you can't bring yourself to talk to me for five minutes?"

"I said I need to go." Nisei stated.

"God, your girlfriend's got a hold on you, don't she?"

Nisei whirled around on his heel, glaring up at his elder brother. "What did you just say?"

"Your company's a girl or something, right?"

"I said it's a _him_ , weren't you listening?"

"Who says you were telling the truth."

Nisei clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Does everyone assume I'm just this big liar for some reason?"

"You do give off that vibe."

Nisei rolled his eyes. "I don't have a girlfriend, for your information."

"No? What about that pretty brunette chick you hung out with in middle school?" Hideki nodded to the previous location of his ears.

Nisei subconsciously rubbed where they used to be.

"I don't even remember her name. Get real." Nisei laughed, brushing the notion off. "I'm more inclined towards men, anyway, if you don't mind."

Hideki blinked in surprise as he followed his brother.

"You want to do something together before the year's over?" He asked.

Nisei sighed. "What part of no don't you get? I know you're stubborn, dear brother, but this is a new low. Even for you." Nisei nodded up at him mockingly. "Don't you get the hint that I want nothing to do with this so-called family?"

"I know." Hideki stated. "But I'm not giving up on you yet."

"Ugh." Nisei ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, come home with me after we're both done here. You can be my buffer against King Grouchy in my apartment."

"Sure." Hideki adjusted a reusable shopping bag over his shoulder. "I'd like to meet your boyfriend."

"What?" Nisei almost threw up. "God, no, it's not like that. I work for the insufferable little prick. He's not my boyfriend. I may be into men, but he's not my type, and I'm not with anyone."

If there was anyone he'd end up with, he'd have to guess it would end up being Mimuro. Not that he had feelings for his sempai or anything, but it was obvious that the blonde liked him and that he was the only person alive Nisei didn't want to strangle with his own tail. Seimei didn't count, since they technically needed one another.

"Okay, sure, fine." Hideki replied. "But you're quick to come home when he tells you to."

"You don't understand how he and I operate, so please don't try an analyze it. I don't need to be embarrassed."

"Must be someone important to you if you're worried about _me_ embarrassing you in front of him."

Nisei thought for a moment. "Let's just say my existence depends on keeping this psychotic bastard happy."

He could feel Hideki on his heels as he walked through the store, as if the elder Akame child was worried his little brother would ditch him the first chance he got.

000

It took about half an hour for the brothers to finish their individual shopping and head to Nisei's house. The long haired teen put his key in the lock on the apartment door and turned it. When it didn't open, he pounded on the door with the side of his fist.

"Come on, you prick, I know you locked the deadbolt on me! You know I don't have a key for that!" Nisei called. "I hope you didn't leave!"

There was a click and the door opened. A raven haired teen with his ears answered, tail flickering angrily.

"You're late." He stated.

"And you're in your pajamas. I thought you _abhor laziness_." Nisei mocked, practically shoving the shorter male inside and shutting the door behind him.

Hideki blinked as the door shut in his face. He waited until the shouting, in English, ceased on the other side before knocking.

The door opened and Nisei poked his head out.

"Oh, I was hoping you left." He stated, opening the door anyway.

"You invited me. Why would I just leave because you decided to be your usual rude self and slam the door in my face?"

Nisei shrugged. "Because any sane person would leave."

"I'm an Akame. Since when is 'sane' a word that describes any of us?"

Nisei tapped his chin with a finger in thought. "True enough, I suppose." He replied.

Seimei was leaning against a wall in the living room when Hideki slipped off his shoes and entered.

"Shit." Hideki stated, putting a hand to his chest. "Didn't know you were still around."

"Where else would I be? I'd have to leave through the front door. It's not like I'd be stupid enough to jump off the balcony." Seimei huffed, looking up from his arms that were folded across his chest.

"Unfortunately for me." Nisei grinned, vanishing into the kitchen with groceries.

Seimei said something in English that Hideki didn't understand.

"So I take it you're the brother." He stated.

"Yeah, Hideki." He offered Seimei a hand.

"I don't do physical contact."

"It's just a hand shake…?"

"Don't push it!" Nisei called from the kitchen. "I'm not cleaning up that mess!"

"Speaking of messes, you got some packages while you were gone." Seimei stated. "I took the liberty of tossing them into your room. They were cluttering up the walkway."

"I hope you didn't break anything. I was expecting some very expensive shit." Nisei scowled, dashing off towards his bedroom.

"You didn't _really_ toss it, did you?" Hideki wondered.

"No. But it's fun to watch him squirm." Seimei chuckled, finally taking a seat on a couch.

He looked rather ridiculous in a plaid robe, blue pajama bottoms, and socks on his feet. His nose was a little red as if he was sick, but he wasn't sneezing or coughing. Hideki watched him warily as he sat down. He'd had a dream about his brother where he had mentioned some guy named 'Seimei'. Maybe that's who this was?

"Akame Hideki."

"…Seimei." Seimei replied.

"No last name?"

"Just Seimei." The teen rolled his purple eyes.

Purple. Such an odd eye color, especially so dark. Maybe they were just brown and looked purple in the light. That had to be it.

"So you go to school with Nisei or…?"

"We met at school, yes." Seimei replied, nodding. "However, I no longer attend classes with him, or that buffoon he calls a best friend."

"Uh…Mimuro…right?" Hideki stated. "I always swore there was more to them than just friends…"

"As far as I can tell, it's one sided. But Akame's never all that readable anyway."

"If you're friends, why call him by his last name?"

"We're not friends." Seimei stated. "I just live here."

"He let a total stranger move into the apartment our father got him then?"

"Well, not a total stranger…your father…? I thought they hated one another."

"Oh, they do, but if it makes Nisei stay away, father will do anything he can." Hideki chuckled.

Seimei cocked a half-smirk. "Sounds like myself. Though I've been failing in that, clearly, since I'm here."

"You can get lost whenever you want, you know." Nisei stated, exiting the hall, arms folded over his chest. "I see nothing was thrown _or_ damaged. Whoever would have guessed that you'd do manual labor."

"You seem to think I'm lazy." Seimei practically growled.

"More like an intrusive house guest that I wish to kick to the curb." Nisei replied with a smirk.

"So why haven't you?" His brother wondered. "Erm…no offense."

Nisei and Seimei shared a look.

"I simply don't have it in me." Nisei answered, returning to the kitchen.

"What the hell did you order anyway?" Seimei asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, just some computer stuff. Games, some new tech I can use to do some hacking, an upgraded speaker set…you know, important stuff. Oh, and some manga." Nisei replied, turning on the stove.

"Why didn't you just ask for it for Christmas?" Hideki wondered. "Mother and father would have…"

"Laughed me out of their homes and bought me a box of soap." Nisei replied, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned on the wooden door frame between the kitchen and living room area. "You and I are not alike, Hideki. They'd do anything for you, but not me."

"Ask someone else to get it for you."

Nisei huffed. "There's about five hundred bucks' worth of tech in those boxes, plus another hundred or so in manga." He replied. "I'm lucky to get a pair of _socks_ from anyone, let alone that. I buy my own Christmas presents. I haven't received one in years."

"Not even from the blonde?" Seimei asked.

"Sempai? Nah, he's got too many family members to buy for, plus that brat Mei. She always gets him some stupid shit so he gets her stupid shit back." He shrugged one shoulder. "Besides, I don't want to bother him with such trivialities. He takes me to the café enough that I consider that birthday _and_ Christmas presents." He went back to the kitchen as the stove dinged.

"Why don't you get him something?" Hideki wondered.

"Why don't you?" Seimei cocked an eyebrow. "You're his brother."

"You're his friend."

"We're not friends. It's complicated."

"I see." Hideki nodded. "Well, if you haven't guessed by now, he doesn't really…you know…want me around…so…"

"So mail something." Seimei rolled his eyes. "Is your entire family unfamiliar with the concept of gift giving?"

"Oh, I buy for my parents and sister every year. It's Nisei that won't let me close. He'd probably destroy the package or whatever is in it once he realized who it was from."

Seimei blinked. "There's animosity between you two…you seem to be getting on fine."

"He told me not to embarrass him in front of you."

"Did he now?" Seimei smirked, adjusting his robe and plucking imaginary dirt off it. "Intriguing."

"You must be important to him."

"I highly doubt it."

"Why?"

Seimei gave him a look that told him he was a moron. He'd seen that same look on his little brother's face time and time again over the years. The two of them were quite a bit alike, it seemed. They both had this unique way of talking. It was as if every word was a weapon meant to cut him into pieces. But yeas of dealing with Nisei had left the elder brother immune to his shenanigans, and thus probably Seimei's as well; since they were so similar to one another.

"Sorry." He said at last.

Seimei shrugged and lay his head back on the couch.

"It's not like I receive presents either."

"No family?"

"Parents and a younger brother." Seimei responded. "It's complicated."

"You don't get along?"

"Oh I absolutely despise my psychotic mother and run-away father…and his whores he shacks up with over and over again." Seimei growled. "But Ritsuka and I are extremely close."

"You don't get him a gift?"

"It's complicated. He's far from me…"

"As you said earlier; ship it."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"He's not…?" Hideki pointed up.

"No, he's not." Seimei stated. "But like I said, it's complicated. Drop it."

"Gomen…"

"Mmm…"

Other than Nisei humming to himself as he did whatever he was doing in the kitchen-Seimei was certain it was a disaster-, silence reigned in the apartment. Hideki kept studying Seimei, and the neko just sat there staring a hole through him as if he wasn't there. Nisei popped his head in from the kitchen.

"Yo, ungrateful bastard, annoying prick. Food's done." Nisei informed them.

"Language, Nisei." Hideki replied.

"And you wonder why you're the annoying prick." Nisei went back to the kitchen.

"I guess that makes you the ungrateful…erm…"

Seimei stood. "Bastard. Yeah, that would be me." He replied, walking away towards the kitchen. "I'll kick his skinny little ass for it later." He muttered.

Hideki blinked. Well, they certainly had a strange dynamic between them. He followed the shorter male into the kitchen.

"Might I ask why?" He wondered.

"Must you?" Seimei sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "Don't thank him every time he breathes and he calls you ungrateful."

"I see."

"I don't need to ask for you. You did follow him here, after all."

"He invited me."

"And told me via phone you wouldn't get away from him in the store."

"Well, it's not so often I get to see my brother."

"I wonder why. He prefers his privacy. I do, as well."

"Well, unfortunately for you, this isn't your apartment, and your father doesn't pay for it."

"My father's going to pay for it one day, alright…" Seimei muttered to himself; continuing his monologue in English as he sat at the kitchen table.

Hideki looked around. It was a basic kitchen with the basic necessities and appliances. Black dish towels hung from one of the cabinet doors under the sink to show off Nisei's rather dark personal touch to the space. The counters were as cluttered as his younger brother's mind, and the chairs and table didn't match. He was pretty sure one of the chairs was just a repainted lawn chair of some kind. Still, he sat down, thanking his brother for the dinner.

"Bon appetite." Nisei muttered, sitting down and fixing himself a plate.

The three of them ate in silence. Hideki asked Nisei a few questions here and there about school and his grades to break the silence.

"I'm practically failing because _this_ one insists I do shit _other_ than going to school." Nisei snapped at him. "But that shouldn't surprise you, since both you and father have always been convinced that I'm a complete and utter moron."

"You just don't apply yourself."

"The information goes in one ear and out the other." Seimei stated. "He's too stubborn to listen. Kind of like you, so I'm told."

Nisei rolled his eyes. "I'm nothing like him, asshole."

"Nisei."

"Oh fuck off." Seimei countered.

Hideki sighed, figuring there was no point in bothering these two or getting them to watch their language. The whole situation as uncomfortable as it was, but his brother and his friend's foul mouths weren't helping he feel any calmer. As they bickered back and forth, Hideki tried to size them up. He knew what his brother was like, but this Seimei guy seemed to bring out the worst in him. They were practically at each other's throats over the table, and Hideki could sense the warning undertones in the words his brother hissed at the other male when they got close enough to one another.

"Just kiss already." He offered, trying to break the tension as he took a sip of his water.

"Disgusting." Seimei snapped, flopping back in his chair.

"Poor Seimei's gonna end up alone~" Nisei cooed.

"How the hell would I end up alone if you're always around, you idiot?"

"Aw, Seimei really thinks I'm going to stick around forever? Is that because you'd miss me or because then you'd truly be alone?"

"Neither. You're stuck with me until you die. You know that as well as I do."

"We die. At the rate we're going, you're going to get us _both_ executed."

"You first." Seimei muttered.

"What, no witty comeback, Seimei?" Nisei all but purred at him. "Come on, where's the fun in that?"

"I'm not here to entertain you."

"Then you don't serve a purpose. Leave."

"Nisei, don't be so rude…" Hideki chimed in.

"Where do you propose I go?" Seimei ignored him.

Nisei did as well. "That's not my damn problem."

"Of course it is. Because if I get picked up for loitering, I blame you. Then they fingerprint me and all hell breaks loose."

"So don't get caught. Sue that big brain of yours you're always bragging about. If it even exists, that is." Nisei scoffed. "Sometimes I think you're full of hot air."

"Better my words be hot air then the empty cavity inside my cranium."

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"He's been doing that since I got here." Hideki pointed out.

"See? He pays attention."

"Don't compare me to him. That's just the kind of shit my jackass of a father would do. It's like comparing you to Ritsu."

"Don't you even go there."

"Why shouldn't I?" Nisei stood, planting his hands firmly on the table.

"Because if you do, I'll rip your voice box out through your trachea with my bare hands." Seimei threatened, imitating Nisei's stance. "And no, I don't care that your brother just heard that or would bear witness."

"No, but you'd care about the germs you'd catch in doing so."

Seimei growled, seeming to know that Nisei had backed him into a corner.

"Maybe I should go…" Hideki stated, starting to stand.

Nisei held out a hand, palm facing his brother. He then pointed to his chair.

"Sit. You're going nowhere." He ordered.

Hideki felt compelled to just listen to him instead of run in the other direction and act like this had never happened like his body and mind were both begging him to. But for some reason, he couldn't resist the deepening of his brother's voice and the clear order and threats his voice carried. He sat down quickly, taking a sip of water and going back to his food.

"No, maybe he's right. He should go." Seimei stated. "You didn't want him here in the first place."

"I didn't want _you_ here in the first place, but that wasn't stopping you from coming in and taking over."

"Someone's got to control you, since you clearly are incapable of doing it yourself." Seimei countered.

"Ugh, why do you have to be such a dick?"

Hideki bit his tongue to stop himself from confronting his brother about his language. If looks could kill, both Seimei and Nisei would have been dead by now. He could practically feel the air closing in on him from their anger. The tension was so thick it was suffocating. This was worse than being at his parents' house during Christmas or any other family function that they held in their massive home. Nisei hated it when he was there, so why was he so comfortable with it now? Was it because this was this Seimei guy who was coughing the trouble alongside him? When normally it was their parents starting it against themselves and holding it over their kids' heads? Hideki couldn't even count the number of times both of his parents had said they didn't want children. He had no idea why they didn't use protection of some form or just get their respective parts cut so they couldn't have children. Or just, you know, didn't have relations at all. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that he was given the life he was given; unlike Nisei, who wasn't exactly appreciative of his. But if his parents truly didn't want kids, they could have taken precautions. Besides, it was quite obvious that their love had died out after Nisei was born, but poor Kimiheri was just thrown into the mix towards the end. But even the now twelve-year-old girl wasn't enough to keep them together. She'd only been about two when they had divorced. While Hideki had stayed with his father until he was eighteen and had moved onto his own life, Nisei had chosen to stay with neither of them and moved into this apartment his father bought and paid rent and utilities for to keep him away. It was only a matter of time before he was cut off out of spite from their father, and Hideki feared for the day that happened. An unstable man like his brother pissed at his father for making him homeless was one thing. An unstable man such as his brother living in the streets and interacting daily with rude strangers in the streets who gave him disgusted looks and yelled at him to get a job were another. He was pretty certain his brother would become a serial killer should that day come.

"I've got actual company over that's _not_ Mimuro, and you _still_ can't behave yourself? This is why I have no friends." Nisei told Seimei.

"Yeah, sure, _that's_ why."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You've always been a bit of a loner, Nisei…" Hideki muttered.

"I don't need your help." Seimei stated.

"He doesn't need your help." Nisei snapped at the same time.

They returned to glaring at one another; the side of Nisei's lip lifting in a mute growl.

"Are you trying to scare me, Akame? Because you're about as dangerous as a soaking wet three day old _Chihuahua_."

"Other people are intimidated by me."

"Only because I'm there." Seimei scoffed. "Otherwise no one would take you seriously."

Nisei nodded to his brother. "Sometimes he is afraid of me, too, aren't you, Hideki?"

"Well…you're definitely a bit unstable…" Hideki cleared his throat. "But I'm not afraid of you. Even if you could one day snap and snap my neck in two."

"Gee, thanks for the help." Nisei rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means." Nisei sneered. "You're always trying to force me to conform to those genetic donors of ours, instead of telling them to back off. You're the good son; they'd listen to you."

"I tried before and got no results. Halloween when you were fourteen, remember?"

"Yeah, and the bastard was about to beat my ass senseless, but Mimuro came down to see me and he didn't try any shit." Nisei rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps if you got smacked around a little as a kid, you'd be better behaved now." Seimei commented.

"Oh, like your brother?"

"…repeat that again, Akame, I wasn't certain I heard you correctly…"

"I said…" Nisei leaned closer to him. "Just…like…your…brother!" he bit the air in front of Seimei's face.

The obviously younger teen almost lunged at him over the table, but Nisei danced off to the side and laughed as Hideki tried to stop Seimei from toppling the table.

"You're going to make a mess!" He scolded.

"So?" Seimei wondered. "I swear to God Akame, if he wasn't here…"

"This conversation never would have taken place and you wouldn't be trying to kill me right now." Nisei stuck his tongue out.

Hideki could barely hear the sound of the front door opening over Seimei's angered curses at his brother; jumping from Japanese to English and back.

"Woah, what the hell's going on in here?" Mimuro wondered.

"Shit, looks like someone's about to die." A little girl's voice scoffed.

"Mei, go wait in the living room."

"And miss this? Not a chance."

"Disobedient brat…" Mimuro muttered.

He grabbed Seimei by the arm and yanked him from Hideki, practically throwing him back into his seat. Hideki was glad to finally have someone else here. This was madness. A young girl wearing a hat over short orange hair, no older than about twelve, pat him on the arm.

"Let Mimuro handle it." She offered. "He can handle these idiots."

"Shut up, Mei!" The three teens snapped at her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mimuro wondered, one hand in a fist on his hip, the other tightly gripping onto Seimei's shoulder to keep the seething neko in place.

"Ask your boy toy." Seimei hissed.

"I'm not his boy toy!" Nisei protested with a growl.

"Not yet, anyway." The girl laughed.

"Shut _up_ , Mei!" The teens yelled at her again.

She pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well? Is someone going to be mature enough to explain?"

"Nisei said something about his brother and…er…Seimei-san snapped…"

Mimuro sighed. "You know that's a sore spot with him, Nisei, why would you even pull that shit with your brother here?"

"You're actually _defending_ Seimei?" Nisei asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't want to live in a world where that's true." Mei muttered.

This time, the three boys didn't yell at her.

"No, but you should know better than to start a fight with your brother around."

"What a better time to do it? Seimei won't _actually_ kill me because he's a witness," Nisei waved at his brother, "and Hideki gets it through his head that involving himself with me isn't a good idea. He wouldn't even _be_ here if he hadn't been so persistent in the grocery store."

"You went grocery shopping?" Mimuro was surprised.

"Hell really _has_ fallen over." Commented Mei.

"Asshole here wouldn't eat anything I had, so I had to go get food."

"He couldn't go?" Hideki wondered.

"Oh, no, Seimei _never_ lifts a finger for _anything_. Doesn't like getting his hands dirty, you know."

Mimuro rolled his eyes and shot a glare down at the neko that he was holding in place. The neko was glaring up at him as well. That thick, syrupy tension that was in the air was just getting thicker like some form of custard. Obviously having Mimuro here wasn't going to calm things down well. It just seemed like it was agitating Seimei worse.

"As for you," Mimuro shook Seimei by the shoulder, "you should know better than to act this way in front of a stranger. Let alone Nisei's _family_. Anything you say to or around him will go right form his mouth to their parent's ears. And there goes the apartment. Their father won't stand for Nisei letting someone _else_ live here on his father's dime. And where does that leave the two of you? Stuck together living on the cold, dirty, slimy, _germy_ streets of Tokyo or Kyoto. I'd take Nisei in, but I'd be dammed if I let your ass anywhere _near_ my family. So you'd be forced into the streets _alone_ , forced to fend for _yourself_ for once. So just calm down, shut the hell up, and deal with whatever asinine comment came from Nisei's mouth later, would you?"

Seimei pulled his arm from Mimuro finally. "I don't have to listen to you." He snarled, standing so they were at eye level. "I'm out of here. And I'll have you know, I _have_ somewhere else to go."

"So why do you stay around here when you know god damn well you're not wanted here?"

"S-Sempai, that's a little harsh…I don't…not want Seimei here…" Nisei looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. "S-Sorry, Seimei…"

Seimei huffed. "I'll be taking my leave now. Excuse me. A _pleasure_ , Akame-kun." He told Hideki.

Mei moved out of the way and pressed close to Hideki as Seimei stormed past him.

"That was a little harsh, Sempai…" Nisei wrapped his arms around himself. "I'd be lost without Seimei around; you know that."

"You have a funny way of showing it…" Hideki informed his brother. "Do you just not think? He could have killed you."

"He wouldn't." Nisei shook his head back and forth.

"If you really think that, you're a bigger fool then Seimei thinks you are." Mimuro informed. "I'm sorry but it's the truth. Once you're no longer useful, it's bye-bye, Nisei."

Nisei shook his head again, hair spinning around him.

"You had to have sensed the anger rolling off of him…" Mei informed slowly. "You're stronger than I am, and I could barely stand up."

Nisei shrugged, chocolate orbs drifting to the short girl. "I'm used to it."

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you, Nisei." Mimuro took a step closer to the lithe raven. "He's going to make you lose your apartment. I don't really give two shits what I say to him. I never do, and you know that." He ran a hand through his sandy brown hair. "I'm not apologizing if you're thinking I will."

"I know." Nisei replied. "I don't expect you to. He _is_ a cocky prick…"

"I think the term you used was ungrateful…erm…bastard…" Hideki trailed off, not wanting his brother to hear the word coming from his mouth and thinking it was okay.

The again, no matter what he did, Nisei would think it was alright. His sentences were always full of vulgarity before their parents split and they lived in the same house. It wasn't too much of a surprise to see that that hadn't stopped.

"I…should go have a word with Seimei…" Nisei didn't even excuse himself as he left the room, arms still wrapped around himself.

"Is he going to be okay? Should I…?" Hideki followed his brother with his eyes.

"No, let him talk to the asshole. Seimei's probably just sulking." Mimuro replied. "He doesn't like being challenged."

Mimuro sat in Nisei's seat, Mei trotting over to his side.

"You…um…really care about my brother…don't you…? It seems like you've argued about this Seimei guy before…?"

"I hate the way Seimei treats him. He's a grade A prick." Mimuro explained. "But Nisei is lost without him and would be if he ever left. I'm not dumb enough to think otherwise."

"Does he love him…?"

"I'm not certain what Nisei feels about Seimei. He's not easy to read." Mimuro stated.

"It's like he's wearing layers of masks to hide his true feelings." Mei offered. "It's rather sad. He should just be himself."

"Not everyone would accept him for who he is, so he keeps up this front of being who he pretends to be." Mimuro countered.

"You would." Hideki stated.

"Huh?"

"You'd accept him for who he is, regardless of what that true him might be."

"Well there's no denying that."

"Which brings me back to my original statement of how much you care about him."

"I've loved your brother from the moment I first laid eyes on him at my cousin's stupid Halloween party." Mimuro admitted.

"Ha, knew it." Mei giggled.

Mimuro pulled off her hat, leaving long orange curls to fall out from under it. He turned it over and hit her with the top of the hat before plopping it back on her head and pulling the brim down over her eyes.

"And whether that Nisei was the real him, the way he is now is the real him, or there's some other version of him we have yet to encounter, that isn't going to change." Mimuro continued, lacing his fingers together and leaning his chin on them. "But as long as Seimei is around, I don't stand a chance with him."'

"You never know…" Hideki stated. "I saw the way he lit up when you walked in the room and made yourself known. He…doesn't smile all that much…"

"You know what his childhood was like. Do you blame him?"

"No…"

Hideki heard shouting and his ears twitched.

"Seimei, _please_!" Hideki heard his brother shout. "Don't go…Mimuro didn't mean it, right Sempai?"

"No, I meant it." Mimuro muttered. "I didn't mean it, Seimei. I was just mad. Don't go." He spoke louder no emotion in his voice.

"I'm out of here. I'll be back in a couple days. Maybe. If I feel like it." Seimei growled. "I'm going to my friend's place. I'll see you later. Maybe."

"But Seimei, _please_!" Nisei whined.

The front door was slammed shut. Hideki got up from his seat and made it into the living room in time to see Nisei throw himself on the couch on his back. The others followed him but Hideki paid them no mind as he knelt between the coffee table and his brother.

"Are you okay?" he wondered.

Nisei glared at him from under an arm. "Why is it your concern?"

"I'm your brother…"

"So?"

Mimuro sat on the arm of the couch near Nisei's head, running his fingers through dark silky hair.

"He'll be back." He assured the lanky teen. "You'd be lost without him and he's lost without you. I guarantee it."

"I know." Nisei waved around a hand. "But he's got that wretched woman and her housekeeper to keep him company. He doesn't need me."

"They won't fight for him." Mimuro kissed Nisei's temple. "He has friends, but hardly anyone as loyal as you are. You put up with his shit and let him keep coming back. Last time he threatened this, he was back in three days. Just give him time."

"You were harsh."

"The guy has a death warrant over his head and his former allies hate his guts. And you think me being too harsh set him off? You shouldn't have brought up his brother. This whole thing would have been avoided."

"I'm aware of that, but it's just so much _fun_ to piss him off." Nisei sighed. "Didn't think he'd go this far with this idiot here." He nodded at his brother.

"Hey…"

"Pretty sure he doesn't care who's around." Mei stated. "I didn't like him when I first met him, and I don't like him now."

"Mei." Mimuro scolded.

"No, it's alright." Nisei sighed. "He's an insufferable douchebag and needs to be hit with a frying pan to the face. I'm not going to be ignorant and pretend that that isn't a fact."

"True."

"You really didn't want him to leave…did you…?" Hideki asked.

"Nah, I just followed him out of the apartment begging at him like a teenage girl who's first boyfriend dumped her on prom night the day after she gave him her ears because I was hoping to chase him _away_." Nisei growled. "Great. Now I'll be stuck here _alone_ on that wretched holiday."

"Why don't you come to mom's place?" Hideki wondered. "Go with me. They won't say anything if I'm your ride."

"I'd rather saw off my own foot with a red hot piece of coal."

"A simple no would be enough…"

"You could come to my place. Mother adores you." Mimuro stated.

"Eh, I don't want to intrude."

"I'm not offering." Mei stated.

"Mei!"

"I wouldn't accept the offer anyway." Nisei stuck his tongue out her, making the young girl crack a smile.

It seemed like she liked arguing with him. Crazy kid. Then again, Hideki wasn't exactly sure _anyone_ in the apartment this day was anywhere _close_ to sane.

"I could just go out into Akibahara…I know some game shops are open, and I have yet to get Fallout 4 like I wanted…" Nisei muttered. "I'll find a way to entertain myself."

Hideki's watch beeped. "You have my number, Nisei. If you change your mind before noon tomorrow, let me know and I'll swing over and get you."

"Fat chance."

"Of you saying yes?"

"Of me ever contacting you of my own volition."

He couldn't be _too_ upset with Seimei's abrupt departure if he was still cracking rude one-liners.

"I had that coming." Hideki sighed. "I was supposed to leave my place to pick up my girlfriend now, but I'll just leave from here since my car's out front."

Nisei had been thankful that he hadn't had to walk home, but he wasn't happy about riding in his brother's rather expensive sedan; an eighteenth birthday present from their father.

"Whatever." Nisei stated.

"Nice to see you again, Kouhai, and to meet you, Mei-chan."

"Oh, just Mei." She replied, picking at her nails.

"You too, Hideki-san. Don't' be a stranger." Mimuro shook his hand.

"See you, Nisei."

"Whatever."

Mimuro elbowed him.

"Bye…" Nisei rubbed at his chest as he replied.

Hideki barely said a word before leaving. He took a few breaths to calm himself. Barely thinking, he got into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. He sighed as the doors closed and the elevator began its descent. Never was he so happy to escape his brother's apartment. That place was a mad house!

000

"He's going to tell your parents." Mimuro told Nisei.

"You think I'm stupid? I cast a forgetful spell on him. He'll think he just spent a nice dinner here with me. Alone. Until you two came over." Nisei smirked.

"Clever."

"So what are you going to do now?" Mei wondered. "I'm starving."

"Let's go eat some leftovers." Mimuro helped peel Nisei off the couch.

"Alright, fine." The raven complained, following his friend and the young girl into the kitchen. "But I'm not all that hungry."

"Oh well." Mimuro kissed his temple. "Just try to relax and forget about pain in the ass."

Nisei flushed as Mei muttered something about disgust.

"Yeah, I'll try…"

000

When Nisei returned from Akibahara with a brand new copy of Fallout 4 in the bag on his wrist, he wasn't expecting to see Seimei lounging on his sofa. He was even more surprised to see a medium sized fake tree in the corner with a nicely wrapped box underneath it in festive wrapping paper and topped with ribbon and a bow.

"What's this?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You're back?"

Seimei stood and walked over to Nisei. The teen then noticed his Sacrifice was a little dressed up and flushed at his own ripped jeans and faded band t-shirt.

"Yeah. I can't stay away from here. This place keeps pulling me back…just when I think I'm out…" He informed.

"That's our bond." Nisei gripped the thin piano wire wrapped around them both and connected in the middle. "I'm sorry about Mimuro…I…"

"Did you erase your brother's memories?"

"Altered them a bit." Nisei stated. "It's like you were never even here."

"Good. Can't have people finding out that I'm actually alive, now, can we?" He wondered.

"No…"

Seimei nodded for Nisei to follow him to the couches. Nisei kicked off his converse and sat his game in its bag on the counter between the kitchen and living room. He could play later. Seimei was back. If he had a tail still, it would be swaying around happily.

"I've been moody lately." Seimei stated.

"So I've noticed…"

The Sacrifice rolled his eyes. "I want to apologize…"

"Wait…you… _apologize_? Apologize…? _You?_ "

"Shut up." Seimei ordered. "I know you probably want to know why I've been this way…"

"Well your brother turned twelve a few days ago, so I assume that." Nisei crossed one leg over the other.

"In a way…yes…do you recall what happened a few months ago…"

"No…?"

Seimei looked at his left hand, where a patch of skin was darker than the rest. Nisei flushed as he remembered. He'd been teasing Seimei and ended up taking his first kiss without meaning to. The teen had then washed himself with scalding water to rid himself of the germs. Nisei had taken care of the burns but it didn't do much good since his skin was still a little discolored.

"That? You're still bothered by _that_?"

"Not the act itself; I've gotten over this."

"Then what?"

"The fact that it's you. The one who himself has proclaimed is unable to feel love or any similar emotions…" Seimei went on. "Yet you did that…why…?"

"You're irresistible." Nisei muttered. "Er…that's not what I meant to say…"

Seimei flushed. "Why? Of all the people in the world, why does it have to be _you_ …?" He muttered.

"Why does what have to be me?" Nisei wondered.

"To have done that…"

Nisei shrugged. "I'm an ass."

He sat next to Seimei, laying his head on the smaller teen's shoulder. This time, Seimei didn't rip away or shove him to the floor like he always did.

"Did you enjoy that…or was it just to mess with me…?"

"A…bit of both…can we not discuss this?"

"I'm not going to relax and chill out until we do."

"Fine…" Nisei groaned. "There may be something there but nothing to worry about. It won't happen again."

"Good."

"Seimei…?"

"Hai…?"

"I lied…" Nisei kissed the teen's cheek gently. "I'll go away now. I got a new game…"

"Open your gift, you idiot. It's…Christmas…"

Nisei smiled gently and rushed back to the door. He grabbed a package out of his messenger bag and tossed it onto Seimei's lap.

"Almost forgot. Picked that up for you for whenever you got back."

Seimei motioned to him to go get his gift. Nisei did as told and let Nisei open his gift first. Inside was a book he'd been complaining about not being able to afford for the past three months.

"You got it?"

"Yeah, one of the cafes down in Akibahara was open when I went to get Fallout 4."

Seimei crinkled his nose at the name. "Isn't everyone addicted to that game? Great, more time for you to spend goofing off…"

Nisei chuckled. "Relax. I'll only play when I'm all caught up with my school work and your errands. Truth be told, I didn't expect you back for a while…if at all…"

Seimei shrugged. Nisei opened his package gently and pulled out a pair of rather expensive headphones.

"You can't afford a book, but you can afford that?"

"Chiyako owned me a favor."

The old lady he was always threatening to leave Nisei to move in with.

"Oh…" Nisei blinked. "Thank you…but…why…?"

"You said no one buys you Christmas presents…now you can't say that."

"Aw, did the Grinch's heart grow three sizes that day?" Nisei wondered.

He pushed the coffee table out of the way and climbed onto his master's neck, kneeling on either side of his legs.

"Zip it, Akame." Seimei sighed. "Just…don't think I don't care alright? Unfortunately, I do need you and I'm not going anywhere."

"You…need me…?"

"Of course." Seimei's fingers traveled through dark locks gently, carefully. "Who else would fight and kill for me?"

"Agatsuma?"

"He's my brother's toy now until further notice."

Nisei smirked. "So I'm your only Fighter now? Your one and only?"

"My one and only Fighter, hai."

"As it was meant to be." Nisei purred, planting one hand on either of Seimei's shoulders. "Remember how I lied earlier?"

"Yes?"

Nisei tilted Seimei's chin up and pressed his lips to the eared bastard's. he was surprised they were as soft as they were. With Seimei being such a rough person, he expected something a little less fragile to be underneath him. Not that he'd imagined this type of scenario before. Oh hell no, that would be terrifying. Much to his surprised, Seimei gingerly kissed back. Nisei moaned and threaded his fingers through the shorter locks on his master's head, tugging ever so gently.

Seimei pulled away, wiping his mouth and pushing the elder onto the couch next to him.

"Disgusting…" he complained.

"You let me do it…"

"Think of it as an experiment," Seimei stated. "Yes, I still hate the feel of another person's skin."

"I hope you never get laid." Nisei complained, wiping a bit of saliva off the corner of his mouth. "Just don't go washing your face with scalding water, now."

"You think I'm an idiot?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

Seimei shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Ass. Can't even give it up for Christmas."

"I could give it to _you_ instead." Nisei purred, leaning close enough to kiss him again.

Seimei shoved him away. "Suicidal masochist…" He muttered.

Nisei laughed. "Too bad we don't have any mistletoe…"

"I'd kill you before I let you do that again…"

"Did you feel anything?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good…m-me neither…"

Nisei knew he didn't sound too convincing. Seimei seemed to notice it as well.

"I'll be changing now…" The germaphobe muttered.

Nisei watched him go towards the hall.

"Oh, Nisei?"

"Hai?"

"Tell anyone about this and you won't live to see your next Christmas."

"Why Seimei…no one would believe me anyway."

He caught what was barely a smile register across Seimei's face before the younger disappeared down the hall. Nisei slid into the couch and gingerly touched his lips as he heard the bedroom door shut. He sighed. God, Seimei was fun to mess with. Grinning, the raven bounded over to grab his new game. He put it in his game system and sat down to play, opening his new headphones and slipping them on as he noticed the little blip that said Mimuro was online.

Seimei let him kiss him…not once…but twice. If you counted the one on the cheek, and Nisei counted that one, thank you very much. Seimei used his one favor from someone to buy him a special and expensive Christmas gift. Seimei had set up a tree, decorated it, and wrapped Nisei's gift all before he had gotten back from shopping. Maybe miracles did happen on Christmas. No, that wasn't it. There had to be some reasoning behind this. Seimei never did anything just for the hell of it. Always for a reason. Some strange, convoluted meaning behind his every word and action.

Nisei shook his head as he heard Mimuro call to him over the headset.

"Hey, sempai, you'll never guess who came back." Nisei stated.

"Seimei?" Mimuro wondered.

"Yeah, and he brought me those Mecha 6000 headphones I've been wanting for forever."

"Seriously?"

"And set up a tree in my living room and surprised me when I got home."

"Is he sick?"

"I have no idea." Nisei shrugged. "You got Fallout? I'm going to play."

"Yeah, I'll play for a bit. I've got family coming over in about two hours."

"Alright."

He could figure out Seimei alter. For now, he had a game to play.

000

In the bedroom, a changed into pajamas Seimei sat on the edge of Nisei's bed; the bed he'd taken over when he moved in while Akame slept alone and barely warm on the couch. He lightly touched his bottom lip, remembering how Nisei's felt pressed gently against his. His fingers in Seimei's hair…the way he felt kneeling over him…Seimei shook his head and pulled at his hair.

He was _not_ falling for Akame, damn it!

He heard the older male laughing and talking gaming strategy in the living room and smirked. At least the little jerk liked the gift and would stop bitching about it now. It was pathetic.

There was definitely something wrong with the Fighter, beyond his normal insanity. He kissed Seimei twice, knowing the consequences of touching him, and bought him a book he'd been trying to get a hold of. Even knowing Seimei may still be mad at him. Nisei could be a little spoiled brat one minute, and a needy child the next. Seimei blamed his parents for being crazier than the Fighter was. His brother was dumb enough to stick around that long the day before, so maybe he was just as crazy, too.

Seimei ran a hand through his hair and left the bedroom. He grabbed his book off the coffee table and flopped on the couch to start to read.

He could figure out Akame later. Right now, he had a book to read.


End file.
